


A Fight For Their Kings

by FrostCryptid



Category: Bleach
Genre: Time Travel, shapooda, tsumi fic, zenith fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostCryptid/pseuds/FrostCryptid
Summary: BASED OFF SHAP'S FIC TSUMI. CHAPTER EIGHT. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THAT FAR, STOP RIGHT NOW. THERE WILL BE SLIGHT SPOILERS HERE.Zangetsu fights. He fights but it's not about killed or be killed for once. It's a fight to blow off steam and anger. He just needs to get through it.





	A Fight For Their Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shapooda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapooda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Zenith: Tsumi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592551) by [Shapooda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapooda/pseuds/Shapooda). 

> So... uhhh... VERY late birthday present. Meant to have this done but fucked that right up.
> 
> I met Shap when I joined her server but didn't really know her until I found out she was the author behind the genius of Zenith. The best kind of GrimmIchi slowburn and a n g s t. She's come to mean SO much more to me tho than just a writer or artist. She's one of my best friends and I love her dearly. So so so fucking much. I LOVE YOU, BEAN. <3
> 
> Hopefully this gift is still enjoyable hfdjsahflk

"You were supposed to protect him!" Zangetsu blocked another attack aimed at his neck, the khyber blade ready to decapitate him if he wasn't careful, especially since his younger self was on a rampage currently. "You were supposed to make sure he never got to that point! We talked about it with the old man!" Zan couldn’t understand the hell they’d been through from being thrown back into a time where they overwrote themselves just to make sure Aizen didn’t grew as powerful as he did in their original timeline.

"Look around you!" The scream echoed around the silence covering Hueco Mundo. "We defeated Aizen but in the end he still won and in the end he got to King's family! Yuzu and Karin…!" Fury poured from him, even his reiatsu was filled with it. "We had little choice but to change." Change they did, but not for the better. Never for the better. Alteza all but gave them little choice in the matter. Making King sleepwalk straight into its arms and not to mention die Königin, who’s previous host wanted to kill King.

Zan whirled around with the trench knife to break apart their locked swords. "Sounds more like an excuse to me." They moved back, far enough to where neither sword would reach them should their older self go for a lunge. A Getsuga Tenshou could be launched but both knew that was out of the question. The place they were was between time and who knew where the attack could end up if not when. Both needed to play it safe, choosing no techniques rather their own abilities and belief in instinct.

“What the fuck do you know? You haven’t lived what we have! Haven’t had to see King breakdown completely!” Zangetsu felt himself turning more hollow from his anger and something akin to hatred; not towards his past self, but more for what happened and what his and King’s younger selves would have to endure to get to this point. Losing Grimmjow not once, but twice. Regardless of knowing or not knowing him all too well in their original timeline. It would be understood by them later. Losing their family, only to see them all again when finding themselves back in time but able to save them and everyone they loved.

“You seem to forget, asshole! We’ve felt that pain and despair before! When Rukia was about to be executed or when Orihime was taken from us or even we thought we would have to sacrifice our powers to stop Aizen and risk never speaking to King again! You think just because you went through more means what we went through was _nothing_?” Zan’s anger could rival their future self’s. They were sure as hell pissed off enough as they whipped the khyber around in a side arch.

“I would and could never think that. How the fuck do you think I got to the point I am now? With King and Ossan? Don’t forget that I went through those same things and still ended up here. Still ended up in this very spot we tried so hard to avoid!" Zangetsu simply moved but still felt the air as the swing passed him.

They didn't actually want to fight or kill each other. No. It was the heartache and depression and helplessness that spurred them on. The tension that neither could shake despite their best efforts and despite their respective Kings. The four of them had been through hell, gods or no gods. Zan and Zangetsu understand that.

Still.

It hurt to see the other suffering. Feel it through their swords. One knowing what will happen and the other could only guess what happened.

Zan ended the fight with a downward stroke, sand spraying in all directions. It needed to end. They worked off their initial steam before at the very start of it. Trading blows until neither had the heart to continue. How could they when all either wanted was their respective Kings and each other safe and happy? Not that it would happen but it’s what they wanted.

“We’re going to be okay, you know?” Zangetsu said from where he lay in the sand. “Maybe not when you are now, and maybe not even when I am. Sooner or later, all the bad shit has to end just like good things.”

His younger self looked up at the sky as they stabbed the sword in the sand before sitting. “What if we aren’t though? What if it stays constant? No change and no end. What will we do then?” They worried.

For good reason.

Zangetsu rolls over, leaving his own sword laying beside him and put an arm under his head to lay on it. “It will. The universe may not give a shit about some tiny, insignificant god like us. Too much has happened to be ignored. We deserve some kind of good goddammit!” He takes a deep breath before rolling over on his back. Getting angry again would do nothing but make him want to murder something. He was tired of being angry all the time. At the gods, at Grimmjow, even sometimes at King. It wasn’t fair.

Without King, there would be no him or them no matter how many times they’ve threatened to take over in the past. He wouldn’t stay in control because he was only the horse. King tried to hide when shit hit the fan a few times. Tried shutting himself away and left Zangetsu in the front row seat to live as him though no one believed them to be King. Sometimes they wanted to give King a good smack upside the fucking head.

Zangetsu breathed again, watching the moon.

“We won’t give up then.” Zan’s face took precedence over the moon he’d been watching. “We’ll stand behind King in every decision. Be his horse but still buck him off when he’s being a dumbass.” The other didn’t know the half of it. What they’d be dealing with in the future. “You have to promise to do the same.”

A crazed grin split his face, nicking himself with his own claw while Zan did the same. An echoing grin on their face. They shook their bloody hands with each other before Zan pulled Zangetsu up on his feet. “I promise.”


End file.
